Cher Père Noël
by katana 00
Summary: Que peut réclamer comme présent de Noël un enfant au passé tourmenté et à l'avenir incertain ? En voici une petite idée.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ En ce 24 décembre, je stipule, noir sur blanc, mon indéfectible envie d'accueillir les GBoys. Reste à savoir la réponse des papas ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Des mois que je vous fiche la paix. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ! Vous vous en doutiez ? Pas de rancune ? Malgré la rareté de mes apparitions, toujours prêtes à me suivre pour un OS de circonstance, qui se rattache à ma ficounette « Père et impair » ? Désolée pour le sirupeux, mais fêtes de fin d'année obligent je ne pouvais pas vous servir du hard ! ^^_

_Pour la présentation, légère précision qui aidera à mieux comprendre mon intention du départ (j'ai changé un détail à la dernière seconde puisque FFNet n'aime pas les textes barrés !) : ce qui est entre [ ] était initialement rayé pour signifier que le narrateur raturait volontairement son texte._

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Cher Père Noël ...»**

.

.

Dans le silence ouaté de leur appartement, nimbé par l'apaisante pénombre de cette belle nuit d'hiver, Heero et Duo, assurés que leur terreur était profondément endormie, décachetèrent la lettre posée soigneusement près du sapin enluminé et destinée initialement au légendaire barbu tout de rouge vêtu.

Confortablement enlacés et emmitouflés dans une couverture polaire commune, les deux pères s'adossèrent contre la large baie vitrée. Ainsi profitèrent-ils de la clarté, générée par la multitude d'illuminations inondant la citée et celle de la lune faisant ici habillement office de lumière d'appoint, pour leur lecture clandestine. Eveiller l'auteur étant une option totalement inimaginable !

.

~*O*~*o*~*O*~

.

_Bonjour [__Vieu Messieur__] chaire Père Noël,_

_C'est la première foie que je t'écris, [__je savé pas que t'exister avant !__], alors désolé si ma lettre nez pas bien. Mai je l'ai faite mois-même, sang aucune aide ! _

_Tu me connait pas, alors je me présente : je m'appèle Yeael, j'ai sept ans, bien tôt huit !, j'habite maintenant au Royome de Sank, dans ma nouvelle famille. Certain la critique, mai mois je suis content dans faire parti. Je l'aime énormément ! … Donc, si jamais tu voeux me rendre visite, pas la peine de me cherché dans les rues de L2 ! [__Tu sé la colonie qu'on surnomme la poubel spaciale !]_

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne mat jamais trouver sur ma colonie ? C'est parce que j'étais un va gabon ? Que j'étais trot povre pour décoré un sapin ? Mes deux papas mont raconté que tu ne venez que ché les enfants sages. C'est la réson pour laquel tu ne mat jamais porté de cado ? Mai depuis plusieurs moi, promit j'ai été super sage ! Bon ok, sauf quant j'ai pété le nez et les dents des [__gros cons__] idiots qui on oser insulté mes papas. Mai je ne pouvai pas ne pas [__leur en foutre une__] réagir ! _

_Avant de te dire mont souhait, [__je sé pas si sa se fait de demandé pour les autres__], esse que tu pourrai allée visiter mes copins sur L2 ? Et leur apporté au temps de bon heure qu'à moi ? J'aimerais qu'ils puissent venir avec moi sur Terre et quitté définitivement l'atelier ou ont travaillait. Qu'ils ne soie plus exposé au produit dangereus qui nous rende malades tous le temps. [__Je dis rien à mes papas, mai parfois je suis triste de les avoir abandonné__]. Par ma faute, eux souffrent encore de nos conditions de vie et c'est pas juste. _

_Je voudrait en parlé aux adulte autour de mois mai je sé pas s'ils me croirait. Sur L2 personne ne voulait nous entendre ! … Tu croix que je devrait le dire à mes papas ? Peut-être qu'ils pourrait les adopté aussi, sa serait vraiment super. [__Mai je veu pas non plus profité deux, car si sa ce trouve après ils voudrait plus me garder !__] Alors en attendant que j'ai le courage, s'il te plait, prend soin deux ! Surtout de Taya, qui a toujours eut une santé fragile, et de Dem qui est simpa même s'il arrête pas de râler tous le temp ! _

_Je suis pas bête, je sé la chance que j'ai eu. … Honnêtement, de nous trois, c'est l'un deux qui aurait du être adopter. Mois, je le mérite pas. Eux, ils non plus de famille nulle part. Alors que mois, j'ai fui volontèrement la mienne y a plus d'un an. [__J'ai fait croire à tous le monde que je m'était perdu mai s'est faux. De toute manière, personne ne m'a rechercher. Mes vrai parents me néglige, faux pas être un génie pour conprendre que je n'ai jamais été désiré, mai au moin j'avais un toi et une existence plus enviable que Taya et Dem !__] Je sé que le mensonge s'est pas beau et que je suis égoïste de profité de l'affection de mes papas, mai s'il te plait dit rien ! Papou déteste le mensonge et je veut surtout pas qu'il m'aime plus et qu'il me chasse !_

_A pars sa, j'espère sincèrement que tu viendra pour que je puisse voir tes reines et surtout faire un tour dans ton tréneau ! Sa me tarde ! Pap'Ro m'a raconter que « la Terre vu du ciel, une nui étoilé et en neigée de Noël été féérique avec toutes les belles lumières saintillantes » ! Il la déjà fait avec papa d'amour, alors mois aussi j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir me baladé et partagé sa avec eux. Alors tu pourras nous prendre avec toi ? Tu sé ont prend pas beaucoup de place ! S'il faut ben papou et mois ont se mettra sur les genous de Pap'Ro !_

_Sérieu, t'apporte vraiment tout les cado ? Mes copins se vente que tu l'heure à déjà offert tout les jouets qu'ils commandait ! Mois, je sé pas quoi te demandé. Pas que j'ai pas d'idée, mai elles semble pas si importante. Je suis plus un gosse pour réclamé des jouets ! J'ai presque huit ans ! Je suis un home ! … Bon, en fait, s'est surtout que j'ai déjà eut le meilleur des cados : mes deux papas, que j'aime de tous mont cœur et avec qui je me sang bien. Alors, si sa te dérange pas, et si s'est pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mon vœu serait que tu exauce leurs souhait. Parce que je voudrait qu'ils soie aussi heureux que mois !_

_Pap'Ro, je crois deviné qu'il aimerait bien que Papou ne soie plus aussi populaire au prêt des gens. Marrant la tronche qu'il tire quant un messieur ou une madame s'approchent trot de lui ! [__Je sé qu'il fait peur mai sérieu il est trop coule quand il a son regard de tueur ! Personne n'ose moufté ! Plus tard, j'espère être aussi puissant !__] … Mai le vrai cado qui lui ferais vachement plésir sa serait que papou ne soie plus envoyer à des milliard de kilomètre pour ces missions. Pap'Ro semble plus triste quant il part, même cil grimace pour pas l'inquiété ! [__C'est pour sa que j'arrête pas de l'embêté, au moin en attendant il oubli ça tristesse.__] … Pour être franc, mois aussi, je voudrait lavoir plus souvent avec nous ! Il a tellement d'idées géniales pour s'amusé ! Et je parle pas seulement des batailles de boules de neige, des courses en surfe ou même des blagues qu'ont fait au voisins !_

_Mon papou d'amour, lui, clame qu'il a besoin de rien. Sauf de nous ! Certain se moquerait de lui, mai pas mois. Alors cil te plait fait qu'ont sème toujours et qu'ont soi jamais séparer ! Pas comme ché mes copins, ou j'ai remarquer que beau cout de leurs parent ne vive pas ensemble ! … Les gens dise que deux hommes peuve pas offrir plein de bon heure et d'amour a un enfant, pourtant mois je sé que c'est faut ! J'ai jamais était aussi bien qu'avec eux. [__C'est pour sa que je m'en fiche d'à voir deux papas au lieu d'une maman et d'un papa. … De toute façon, les miens … Bah j'ai pas envie d'en parlé. Ils m'aime pas alors mois non plu !]_

_Ah autre chose Gran Père Noël ! Peut-tu apporté à Papou un nouveau lit qui grince pas et plus moelleu ? Parce que souvent, le matin, il se plein d'avoir mal dormi et d'être tout court baturé. Et c'est pire quant il revient de mission ! Même qu'il marche en canar mon pauvre papou ! [__C'est bizarre, il doigt être plus douillé que Pap'Ro, parce que lui il ait toujours super en forme et souriant le matin, sauf peut-être quant je dors avec !__] _

_Attend, une dernière requête ! J'ai trouver mon cado que je veus. Oui, j'abuse ! [__Mai j'ai du retar à rattrapé par rapport à mes copins, alors hein !]__ Tu pourrait poussé la belle et gentille Réléna à m'aimé suffisament pour qu'elle devienne ma femme plus tars ? Je sé qu'elle m'aime déjà beaucoup [__et qu'elle ne m'en veus absolument pas d'avoir accorder mon premier gros bisou à Taya__], mai je sé pas si s'est suffisant pour qu'elle veuille bien se marrier avec mois ! Je sé que je pourait la rendre la fame la plus heureuse du monde ! Ont aura pleint de bébé. En maman, elle doit être trop bien !_

_Voilà, j'espère ne pas t'avoir embêter à raconté tout sa ! Merci de m'avoir lut, Père Noël. Je te souhaite de bien te reposé et Joyeu Noël à toi et tout tes ami ! … Dit, je pourrait caressé le petit reine avec le nez rouge quant tu viendras ? J'aime ça tête sur l'images que j'ai vue de lui ! Et si je peus, ben j'aimerai me prendre en foto avec lui et l'envoyé à mes amis pour leur offrir un peu de magie. Pense à eux hein ! T'oublie pas surtout, sil te plait !_

_Yeael Yuy-Maxwell, alias Raton._

_PS : Si Papou n'a pas tout dévorer dans mon dos, tu trouvera des gâteaus (fait maison par moi-même, [__désolé cils son un peu carboniser ou trop saler, j'ai confondu les pots !__]) et un grand ver de lait écrémé (sur le conseil de papou qui dit que tu devrez surveillé ta ligne) pour te donner du courage pour finir ta tourné et rentré chez toi après. A bientôt ! _

.

~*O*~*o*~*O*~

.

Repliant délicatement la fine feuille de papier griffonnée, Heero et Duo, émus des déclarations et petits mensonges enfantins, se regardèrent attendris. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour échanger leur ressenti. Assurément, ils avaient là confirmation que leur choix porté sur Yeael avait été le bon. Aucun autre enfant n'aurait pu plus merveilleusement remplir la place qu'ils lui avaient réservée.

A l'avenir, les deux parents adoptifs qu'ils étaient, faute d'être naturels, offriraient encore plus d'attention au malin et adorable chérubin. Ne comptant nullement le frustrer ni restreindre leurs efforts pour lui rendre la vie belle et heureuse. Et à la lecture de ces quelques lignes, ils savaient pertinemment le futur cadeau qui ravirait à coup sûr leur espiègle farceur !

Les déroutants cookies avalés et le verre de lait partagé, dans un moment de complicité et de tendresse infinie, Heero et Duo allèrent rejoindre leur prodigieux fiston sous ses draps, à l'effigie de célèbres pirates et autres corsaires à la mine patibulaire en vogue, pour l'entourer de tout l'amour dont ils étaient humainement capables.

- « **Joyeux Noël.** » chuchotèrent-ils, en chœur et tendrement au jeune rêveur souriant et se lovant davantage comme par instinct à leur contact chaleureux.

Les deux anciens redoutables terroristes, privés d'éducation et d'environnement familial aimant, resserrèrent naturellement leur étreinte, ce cocon formé de leurs bras, avant d'accorder d'ultimes baisers affectueux et de s'endormir à leur tour jusqu'au réveil. Réveil promettant d'être en fanfare à la découverte des surprises au pied du sapin traditionnel, car petit homme avait beau dire il restait un enfant ingénu !

Peut-être étaient-ils maladroits parfois, même sacrément peu doués en plusieurs occasions, mais au moins Heero et Duo n'économisaient nullement leurs forces ni volonté pour garantir une vie plus enviable, que leurs propres enfances, au petit être qu'ils avaient tant désiré auprès d'eux. Et de cela, ils étaient déjà sincèrement fiers.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Voilà un OS qui vous en apprend légèrement plus sur Yeael. Vous l'aurez compris c'est lui l'auteur de la lettre, donc forcément je me suis exprimée différemment. J'ai voulu plus authentique, spontané, crédible donc oui les fautes, ratures et autres tournures moins soignées ou paragraphes ne s'enchainant pas forcément de manière heureuse, ben c'est voulu ! _

_Pour autant, j'espère que ça n'aura pas rendu la lecture désagréable. Croyez-moi, j'avais sacrément plus truffé de fautes pour coller au personnage jeune et illettré. Mais après coup, j'ai eu peur que ça choque trop et que ça en devienne illisible. Donc finalement j'en ai éparpillées quelques unes seulement. ^^ Si c'est vraiment encore trop horrible à vos yeux, je corrigerai correctement. Dites-le-moi._

_Joyeux et chaleureux Noël !_

.

**Le p'tit coin**** « Aya31 » : **

_Bonjour et bonnes fêtes à toi ma Guest préférée ! Ca faisait trop longtemps et ça me manquait de ne pas te saluer. ^^ _

_Pour répondre à ta review du chapitre 3 de « Père et impair » (je me permets d'insérer ici car va savoir quand je posterai enfin le 4 ^^) : je suis satisfaite d'apprendre que le message est bien passé. L'air de rien, on balance un peu tout en rigolant. ^^ _

_Et merci d'apprécier la petite famille kat'astrophe. J'espère que cet opus confirmera ton sentiment ! C'est qu'elle cherche vraiment à vous distraire en s'appliquant dans son bazar. ^^ … Si tu es toujours prête, rendez-vous une prochaine fois au détour d'un texte ! Miaouuuu à toi._


End file.
